Steven Universe meets The Mask
by AdamGregory03
Summary: When reports of a green-faced madman in Beach City rise, Lieutenant Kellaway comes to the city and finds himself teaming up with the Crystal Gems. But things get even crazier when one of the gems gets a little to curious with the madman's mysterious mask.
1. The Real Mask

**Steven Universe meets The Mask  
>Chapter 1:<strong> The Real Mask

* * *

><p><strong>Edge City National Museum<strong>

In a museum at night, a field trip was taking place. Dr. Arthur Neuman was hosting a school tour through the Norse mythology section of the museum.

"And here we have Mjolnir, the legendary hammer wielded by none other than the mighty Thor." Neuman said.

"He must've been really strong to lift it, huh?" a girl in the tour asked.

"He was." Neuman replied. "But Mjolnir could only be lifted by those deemed worthy anyway."

One of the boys in the tour was however less than interested. He looked around and saw a display with an odd wooden mask. Above the display was a picture of a man in black coat with a green face. "Who's that ugly dork?" the boy asked.

Neuman turned and saw what the boy was referring to. "That would be Loki, the god of mischief and chaos." he explained. "Here he's using his ultimate source of power, the Mask. It's been created by him to double his power. And any mortals who wear the Mask will gain the powers of Loki."

The tour seemed very interested in the Mask. They all circled around it, asking questions like "How does it work?", "What if it was confused for any other mask?", "Can we try it on?", among others.

Suddenly... "Everyone! Police!"

Everyone turned and saw Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway, holding out his badge, coming into the room along with Detective Doyle.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Neuman asked.

"I'll say there is." Kellaway replied. "That mask is too dangerous to be on display for anyone to take. By order of the law we ask you to hand it over."

Neuman just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kellaway was a little confused that he seemed okay with taking the Mask. But regardless, Kellaway opened the display and took the mask... and the boy from before decided he wanted to cause a little mischief himself. He held out his leg and tripped Kellaway, causing him to fall over and throw the Mask into the air. The Mask came down toward Doyle.

"I got it! I got it!" Doyle said as he tried to catch the Mask. He managed to bounce the Mask clumsily in his hands before it accidentally fell onto his face.

"Doyle, NO!" Kellaway shouted.

But nothing happened. Doyle took off the Mask slowly and looked at it. "Hey, did you know the Mask was made in China?" he asked.

"Made in Ch..." Kellaway responded before he turned back to Neuman. "You had a fake Mask?"

"Yes." Neuman answered. "But it's a good fake."

Kellaway felt very stupid. And it didn't help that the kids in the tour were laughing at him. He snatched the fake Mask out of Doyle's hands and put it back on display. "Um... sorry to interrupt then." he said. "Please, uh, continue..." He and Doyle then began to leave the museum.

"Well, wasn't that thrilling, kids?" Neuman asked as they left.

Back with the two, they had just exited the museum and gotten into a police car.

"So uh, now what?" Doyle asked.

"Wherever that mask is, we find it and track it down before it can cause any more trouble." Kellaway answered.

"We've gone through every museum and thrift shop in Edge City though." said Doyle. "And we even checked the sewers and done a house search on everybody! What if it's not in Edge City at all?"

Kellaway paused, then replied. "Then we find out where it is and take a road trip."

"Ooh, can I bring the trail mix?"

"Not a real road trip, you dimwit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City... uh... Beach<strong>

A man was relaxing on the beach near the water, soaking in some of the sun's rays as the waves tickled his feet gently. However, the man felt something hit his feet. He sat up and looked over to see the Mask washed up on shore. The man picked the Mask up and analyzed it, not sure how it was in the ocean. But he simply shrugged and laid back down with the Mask now by his side. He didn't notice a mysterious green glow coming from it.


	2. An Ordinary Day So Far

**Steven Universe meets The Mask  
>Chapter 2:<strong> Ordinary Day... So Far

**Beach City, Suburbs Region**

The man from earlier drove to his home. On the mailbox outside, the words "Terry Spinner" were wrote. Terry himself got out of his vehicle, still holding onto the mask. He walked through the doors and set the mask on a shelf. Terry then sat down on his couch as a Calico cat joined him. "Hey, Zippy." Terry said as he pet his cat. He dialed a number onto the phone. The line rang a few times before answering. "Yes, hi. I was wondering if I could see an antiques specialist?"

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City, Crystal Temple<strong>

At the temple, the Gems were standing by the stairway conversing, Lion was napping, while Steven was helping out Greg, his father, wash his van. Steven was carrying a bucket that was probably a little too heavy for him anyway.

"Need some help with that?" Greg asked.

"No thanks, dad." Steven replied. "I got it!"

Steven lifted the bucket up and splashed the water on the van, with a little getting onto Greg by accident.

"Sorry!" Steven said.

"Don't worry about it, it'll dry." Greg said with a chuckle.

Over with the Gems, Pearl's gem began to glow until a letter materialized.

"That always freaks me out when you do that." Amethyst said.

Pearl simply ignored the comment and analyzed the letter, then handed it to Garnet. "It's for you."

Garnet took the letter and opened it, then read the message inside it.

"Another solo mission, G?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah." Garnet replied. "This one shouldn't take too long though. I'll probably be back later tonight."

"We're supposed to guard the bubbled gems tonight though." Pearl said. "I don't suppose you have a replacement in mind?"

Garnet glanced over at Steven and Greg. "I do know someone who's wanted to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Terry's House<strong>

Later that night, Terry had an antique specialist come to his house. He was studying the mask in every conceivable way.

"So... what do you make of it?" Terry asked.

The specialist put the mask down and said, "If I'm not mistaken, it bares an uncanny resemblance to the Mask of Loki from Norse mythology. However, I'm afraid until I do some digging on the subject and on the artifact itself, it's just an ordinary wooden mask."

"How do you think it got in the ocean though?" he asked again.

"Well, it could have been on a ship that sank. And if it is the real thing, then Loki probably just dropped it in the sea." the specialist replied. "I'll do some research and I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you." Terry said.

The specialist left, and Terry placed the mask back on the shelf. Soon, Zippy was pawing at Terry's pant leg while meowing.

"Oh right, it's supper time." Terry said. He then walked off to feed his cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Temple, Burning Room<strong>

Pearl and Amethyst had just sealed up the center circle with the boiling fluid. The gems however were not bubbled, but instead were sealed behind a crystal wall. Steven soon arrived, carrying a radio with him.

"Hey, where you been, bud?" Amethyst said.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Steven said. "I'm ready to help protect the gems!"

"Now Steven, remember I told you there may not be much action tonight." Pearl spoke.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm late." Steven explained. "I wanted to bring some music to listen to so we don't get bored, if nothing happens."

Pearl smiled. "I suppose that couldn't hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Terry's House<strong>

Night had fallen. Terry walked through his living room while in his pajamas, and yawned and stretched his arms. He was just getting ready to go to bed... until he noticed something odd. He turned toward the mask on the shelf, and noticed it was emitting an ominous green glow.

"What the...?" Terry asked as he picked up the mask. "Does it have... lights in it, or something?"

Terry studied the mask but couldn't figure out where the light was coming off of it. He finally turned the mask toward his face. Suddenly, he felt the strange urge to put the mask on. He thought it was a bad idea but... oh come on, it was just a wooden mask that he found at the beach. What harm could it do? ...At least that's what he though. Terry lifted the mask up to his face. When it was close enough, he felt the mask suctioning to his face and quickly pulled it away. Now he was even more curious. He looked around his house. He was the only one there. Well, him and Zippy of course. He turned back to the mask, shut his eyes, and quickly put it on.

Immediately after he regretted the decision.

The mask latched onto his face and began morphing around it. Terry let out a scream of horror, which awakened Zippy. He reached for the mask and tried to pull it off, but it was suddenly like rubber and just snapped back into place. Before he knew it, Terry began spinning around his room like a tornado! Zippy screeched and ducked underneath the couch, as whatever Terry spun into was knocked over or destroyed. Soon, Terry stopped spinning, but he was completely transformed. He was no longer wearing his pajamas. Instead he wore a white zoot suit, a pair of black loafer shoes, and a neck tie that was purple and orange in a zig-zag pattern. But most noticeably, his face looked like he was wearing a Halloween mask. He was all green from the neck up and had no hair. And he also had a much different personality.

"Ssssssmokin'!" the new, masked Terry said.

The phone rang. Terry turned to it and then sped over at lightning speed, picking it up to his ear. "Yeeeeeees?" he said.

"Terry, it's me." the specialist from before said over the phone. "I've got some info on that mask."

"Let me guess. He's charming, handsome, and loves to PARTY!" Terry replied.

"...W-what are you... party?" the specialist said, sounding very confused.

"You know, party!" Terry said. "P-A-R-T-why? 'CAUSE WHY NOT?" He then laughed and slammed the phone on the receiver.

Terry spun away to the mirror. He reached into his suit and whipped out a white fedora with a quail's feather in it. He put the hat on and smiled at himself in the mirror. He then pulled out a polisher (that you would normally use for cars), sprayed toothpaste onto it, then polished his teeth with it, leaving them sparkling white.

"If looks could kill, then I'd be saving lives!" Terry said. He then spun out of the front door and stopped. "World, prepare yourself!" he called. "'Cause the Mask is here, and he is ready for a good time!" He then turned to the audience. "Kids, don't try any of these upcoming stunts at home. I'm a professional and also cannot really feel pain. You however can feel pain. So stay in school and don't do drugs!"

Terry then spun toward Beach City, laughing all the way.


	3. Terry's Night on the Town

**Steven Universe meets The Mask  
><strong>**Chapter 3:** Terry's Night on the Town

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City<strong>

At a tavern, some motorbikes were lined up, parked outside and sitting peacefully. A small tornado spun into the scene, and the masked Terry appeared out of it. Though he didn't watch where he was going and knocked the bikes over, one by one falling into each other.

"Don'tcha just love a good ol' domino effect?" Terry said as he began to casually stroll through. That is, until he looked back.

A group of bikers had just come out of the tavern, and had noticed they're bikes knocked over. And were none too happy about it.

The leader of the group stepped forward and pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "You know what time it is, greenie?" he said in a very unhappy tone.

"Why as a matter of fact, I do, Mr. Robertson." Terry said as he reached into his suit and pulled out a stopwatch and looked at it. "According to my watch, it's only a few seconds before I honk your nose and slap you silly."

The leader just paused to take in what he just said. "Wha-?"

The stopwatch dinged, and Terry tossed it aside and squeezed the biker leader's nose, making it honk twice. He then held his hand up to the biker's cheek and rapidly slapped him across the face multiple times. "That had to hurt." he whispered into the biker's ear before he ran off.

"HEY!" the biker shouted as Terry sped away. He got the underwear off from over his head. "Well, what're ya standing around for? After him!"

The bikers picked up they're motorbikes and drove after Terry. They chased him down the streets. The bikers eventually noticed Terry riding alongside them, only he was pedaling a unicycle.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Do you know what they call the middle of a song that ends abruptly?" Terry asked.

"Uh... no?" one of the bikers responded.

"Well you're all about to find out!" Terry said as he rode away in the other direction laughing.

The bikers looked forward... just as they drove under a large "BRIDGE OUT" sign. The bikers hit they're breaks when they saw the upcoming drop, but it was too late and they plummeted into the water below. Terry soon appeared with the bikers, balancing on the handlebars of one of the bikes, holding a violin in hand.

"And now, a sonata for the sunken, by yours truly, the Mask." Terry said as he too began to sink. He played the violin. Very poorly. "Oh right. I don't know how to play this thing."

Soon Terry was submerged underwater. The bikers made it to the surface and gasped for air. Terry however sprung away from them, now bouncing on a Pogo stick, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Temple<strong>

Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst all had they're weapons drawn, while they were pretty much just relaxing and listening to music. Pearl was right, not much was happening tonight. But then, a voice on the radio began speaking. "We interrupt this program to bring you a news bulletin. Four civilians had plummeted off a bridge in repairs into the river. One of them claims that it is because of a, quote, 'green-faced madman'."

"A what?" Pearl said in disbelief.

The leader of the bikers' voice was then heard. "It was crazy! I mean, the guy had a green face, and he was doing all this... this wacky stuff. I don't know how to explain it. Oh, and he also called himself 'the Mask'."

The anchorman was put back onto the radio. "Oddly enough, we also have reports of a green-faced person heading for the Beach City radio station-hey wait a minute, that's here!"

"GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" Terry shouted from over the radio.

"H-hey buddy, you're not supposed to be here!"

Terry chuckled. "Love you're work. Here, have a bomb. Toodles!"

"A bomb? ...A BOMB?"

An explosion was heard over the radio. "We... we now return you to your... regularly scheduled program... ooh..." the anchorman slurred.

"Guys, this could be something!" Steven said as he held his shield close. "What if he's headed here?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Steven." Pearl said, attempting to calm him. "It's probably just another urban myth that was made up."

"I dunno, sounded legit to me." Amethyst said. She then grinned mischievously. "I think the Mask will come for us!" she said with a laugh.

"Amethyst, cut that out!" Pearl scolded. She then turned back to Steven. "I think if a bomb was placed anywhere it would've caused a lot more damage than simple dizziness."

"You're sure?" Steven asked.

"I'm sure." she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City, NEAR the Crystal Temple<strong>

We all know what they say about being sure, don't we?

Terry spun onto the beach and stopped. He pulled out a list and began marking some things on it. "Let's see. Out-fox hairy biker guys, check. Surprise news man, check. Take care of doughnut shop employee for poor service..."

* * *

><p>A brief cutaway to Lars dangling from a street light by his underwear.<p>

"Anyone? A little help here?" Lars called out. "Please? This is really uncomfortable!"

* * *

><p>"Check!" Terry said as he marked that off as well. "Well, I've been productive! And it ain't even ten-thirty. Wonder what else I can add to my to-do list?"<p>

Terry then reached into his pockets and pulled out a telescope and used it to look around, until his sight laid on the Crystal Temple.

"Ooh, raiding a mysterious and very ancient looking temple of it's treasures?" Terry said. "Definitely adding that one to the list."

Terry wrote that one down and then spun away to the temple. Nearby, Greg was sitting in a lawn chair outside his van, sleeping. Terry spun to the other side of the van and peeked around. He noticed Greg sleeping. "Ah, the temple's guardian is asleep..." he said quietly. Terry slyly sneaked around the van until he was behind Greg. He picked the man up with ease, and began carrying him away, while humming rock-a-by baby. Greg was sound asleep, and he didn't notice Terry placing him in a crate with air holes. He sealed the crate shut and pulled out an ink stamp, and pressed the words "To Albuquerque". He then shoved the crate over to the side of the road, and watched as a mail truck came along and picked up the crate with Greg inside.

"Well, he's outta the picture now! Maybe even this whole picture until the epilogue." Terry said.

Terry then spun once more toward the staircase leading to the front door. He noticed Lion sleeping, as well as a sign above him reading "Beware of Lion". Terry turned to the audience and held a finger to his lips, making a shush sound. He tip-toed past Lion, making not a sound, until he placed a toe on the first step, which creaked. Lion opened one eye and saw Terry, definitely not recognizing him. Lion growled at the stranger and stood up, ready to pounce at him.

Terry simply spun in place into a matador outfit, complete with red cape, which confused Lion. "Come at me, leon! Leo-leo! El leo!" Terry shouted as he waved the cape. Lion growled once more and charged for him. Terry spun out of the way, and Lion dashed through the cape. "Ole!" Lion turned around and charged again, to the same result. "Ole!" Lion turned and charged once more, only this time there was an unseen brick wall behind the cape. Lion rammed head first into it, knocking him out. "Oy vey." Terry spun back to his suit and hat and extended his leg up the stairs, placed a foot down in front of the door, and then reeled in the rest of his body. He spun through the door. "Honey, I'm ho-ome!" he called.

He looked around. "Okay, so it ain't the most authentic of temples." he said to himself. "But I'm bettin' they still got lotsa goodies!" He then noticed the door to the burning room. "There we go!"

Terry sped over to the door and knocked "shave and a haircut" on it, which the Gems on the other side heard.

Amethyst got up. "I'll get it." she said as she walked over to the door, as the knocking just got louder and more rapid. "All right, all right, I'm coming!"

"That's probably Garnet." Pearl said.

"Or maybe its... the Mask!" Steven added.

"Steven, as I said, this Mask guy is probably just another urban my-" Pearl said before she heard a loud 'POW', followed by seeing Amethyst, and the door, go flying.

Amethyst groaned, then got up and summoned her whip to her side. Though shortly after, Terry spun around her and hog-tied her with her own whip, then stopped in the outfit of a cowboy, hat and badge and all. "Hope'n ya don't mind if I round me up a heifer, ma'am." Terry spoke in a western accent.

"Who are you calling a he-" Amethyst snapped before she saw the Mask whip out a hot branding iron shaped like an M. Pearl and Steven just watched, and both cringed at the sight, as Terry placed the branding iron on her rear. "YOW!" she screeched.

"It-it-it... it-it's him!" Steven stuttered. "The-the Mask!"

"I guess there can be some truth behind myths..." Pearl said.

Pearl and Steven grabbed their weapons and approached him. Terry however spun up to Pearl and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"SWEET CRIMINAL CHRISTMAS, LADY!" Terry shouted in her face. "Don't you ever go out in the sun?"

"What are you-" Pearl said before Terry spun around and carried her off. "-AH! PUT ME DOWN!"

Terry then stopped, reached into his suit and pulled out a full-sized tanning booth. He threw Pearl inside it and slammed it shut. Pearl banged on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

While Terry was dealing with Pearl, Steven untied Amethyst. "I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week..." she said.

"What do we do now?" Steven asked.

"We kick his butt!" Amethyst said as she stood up and grabbed her whip.

Steven picked up his shield. "All right, here goes." he said. He then ran in holding his shield in front of him, with Amethyst running alongside him, both heading toward Terry.

Terry however stepped aside and held out his foot, making Steven trip over it. Amethyst then used her whip to grab Terry's wrist and pulled him in. Terry spun around like a top until he was close enough to Amethyst, and dipped her. "I didn't know you liked to tango!" Terry then began dancing with Amethyst - or rather, he began throwing her around like a sack of potatoes - until he spun her. Amethyst spun into the wall and fell over, feeling dizzy.

"Now if I were a temple's treasure, where would I be?" Terry asked before he turned and saw the gems behind the crystal wall. "Bingo!"

Terry then reached into his suit and pulled out a very comically over-sized mallet. He laughed as he sped up to the crystal wall and smashed it to shards with his hammer. Steven got up and saw Terry stuffing the gems into a burlap sack, and knew he had to do something. He got an idea and ran up to the doorway. When he was standing in the middle, he activated his gem bubble and completely blocked the doorway, just as Terry ran up to it with the sack over his shoulder.

"Ha-ha!" Steven proudly said. "You're not goin' anywhere, Mask! Just try to get by me!"

"Okay." Terry said.

Terry then set the sack down and spun around once more into the outfit of a golfer, holding a golf club that was also comically over-sized.

"W-wait, what are you-?" Steven asked.

"FORE!" Terry shouted as he wound up.

A cut away to the outside of the temple. Steven was shot through the wall of the temple in his bubble and began bouncing and rolling around uncontrollably, shouting multiple "Woah"s along the way. Terry then came out of the hole left behind from Steven's bubble in an Indiana Jones get-up, carrying the sack again. "Least it wasn't Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. That movie SUCKED!" Terry said to the audience as he sped away, laughing.

Back inside, Amethyst recovered from her dizziness. She then heard banging coming from the tanning booth and ran over to it. She opened it up, releasing Pearl. Amethyst just stared at her in shock, as her skin was now a bright orange color.

"Thank you." Pearl said. She then looked around. "Where's Steven? Where are the gems? The Mask?" She then noticed Amethyst staring at her. "...And why are you staring at me like that?"

Amethyst then picked up one of the crystal shards and held it up. Pearl looked at her reflection in it and saw how orange she was. All she could do was scream at the sight of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City<strong>

Garnet was walking through the town, having just returned from her solo mission. And it was a rather tough one. Garnet let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was over and she was returning home. She then stopped and looked up, noticing Lars hanging from the lamp post by his underwear.

"Hi." Lars said. "Little help?"

"Uh... what happened to you?" Garnet asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he replied.

Suddenly, a string of "Woah"s was heard, and they both looked forward and saw Steven rolling toward them. Steven's bubble crashed into the lamp post, knocking Lars off and forcing him to hit the ground hard. Steven's bubble deactivated.

"Steven?" Garnet said. She then knelt down to him as Steven opened his eyes and groaned. "Are you all right?"

"I feel kinda sick..." Steven answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I... I was trying to stop the Mask from getting away with the gems." he explained.

"The... Mask?" she said, not sure what he was talking about. "He has the gems?"

"Yeah!" he said. He then saw Terry with the sack not too far away. "Th-there he is!"

Garnet turned and saw Terry. "Leave him to me." she said as she stood up.

"Good luck, Garnet." Steven said as she walked toward him.

Meanwhile, Terry was dotting down his list. "Aaaaaand, raiding a mysterious and very ancient looking temple of it's treasures is done!" he said as he crossed it off. "And NOW it's ten-thirty! Still got a couple of hours before-"

"Hey!" Garnet said. Terry turned and saw her. "I heard you have some stolen gems."

However, Terry analyzed her body from her feet to her head. At the sight of her, Terry's heart beat out of his chest in cartoony fashion, his jaw hung open with his tongue hanging out. He then shoved his heart back into his chest. "And you have my stolen heart."

"You don't know who-" Garnet said before she realized what he just said. "Wait, what?"

Terry then spun up to her and dipped her in a romantic position, wearing a shirt with black and white horizontal stripes, black pants, a red ascot, and a beret. "Ah, ma cherie, you look ravishing. The 70s style truly fits you, does it not?" he said with a thick French accent. "Kiss me, my glorious one, and I will gladly dip my croissant in your sweet vanilla creme!"

Garnet finally summoned her gauntlet and punched Terry so hard that he flew away, slamming into another light post, leaving it dented in his shape. He then turned to the audience. "She is a feisty one." he said. "I LOVE IT!" He then spun out of the pole and back in front of Garnet. "Shall we dance?"

Garnet summoned her gauntlets once more. "Gladly." She then began throwing punches wildly, though Terry managed to shift his body like rubber to avoid them, or just spun out of the way.

Finally, Terry spun in and dipped her once more. "Come, now we tango." he said. "The dance of l'amour." He spun around again, this time stopping with him an Garnet in a tango position. As the music played in the background, Garnet was being dragged along by Terry's tango and spun around twice. On the third spin, she grabbed him and shifted her weight to lift Terry over her shoulders and then slam him down into the pavement, leaving him flat. But Terry simply lifted up his arm and peeled himself off the street. "Look ma, I'm a tortilla!" Terry said, followed by laughing.

_What is this guy made out of?_ Garnet thought to herself, confused as nothing she did seemed to hurt him. _Maybe I should try thinking this one through..._

Terry stood up, wobbly due to him being flat, and put his thumb in his mouth and exhaled, which popped him back to normal. "I get it now, you're one of the dames that likes to play rough!" Terry said. "Well two can play at that game!"

_He's called the Mask, so he must be wearing one._ she thought. She then faced Terry again. "I will show you that no one can make a fool out of a Crystal Gem!"

Terry then sped off into a nearby costume shop and returned. He spun around Garnet until she was dressed in a clown costume, complete with red nose. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Garnet noticed and ripped the costume off. Now she was mad. He grabbed Terry by his suit and grabbed his green face. "Hey, not the face!" he shouted. As she was pulling at his face, which was oddly rubbery, she put a foot on his chest and kicked him away, separating Terry from the Mask, and turning him back to normal, albeit unconscious.

"Garnet! You did it!" Steven said, who just caught up with them. "You beat the Mask!"

"When I find that joker, I am going to make him PAY for making me look like a carrot!" said Pearl, who could be heard from away. She and Amethyst then joined the two. "Garnet! How was your mission?"

"Short, but tiring." she replied. She then analyzed Pearl's body. "Why are you-?"

"Don't ask."

"Hey, did you see a green-faced guy come by here?" Amethyst asked.

"Funny you should say that." Garnet replied as she held up the Mask.

Pearl noticed Terry laying on the ground, and then took the Mask and analyzed it. "THIS is the mask of... um... the Mask?" she asked. "It looks nothing like him."

"Yeah, that's weird!" Steven said. "Maybe it's a magic mask that looks different on everybody?"

Amethyst then snatched it out of Pearl's hands. "Well, only one way to-"

Pearl snatched it right back. "Don't even think about it."

Terry groaned, and Steven helped him up. Terry held onto his forehead, then looked at the Gems. "Wh... where was I the last hour?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Edge City Police Station<strong>

Kellaway and Doyle had just returned to the station. An exhausted Doyle sat down on the sofa, while Kellaway walked over to the coffee maker.

"Maybe we should just call it quits?" Doyle said.

"That mask could have wound up in the hands of some criminal!" Kellaway said. "I'm not going to rest until it's secured!"

Doyle just turned toward the station's television and turned it on. By chance, it was the news.

"From Beach City, a bystander had managed to record a battle between one of the Crystal Gems and some sort of green-faced madman who calls himself the Mask with his cell phone." the anchorwoman said.

This immediately caught Kellaway's attention. He dropped his coffee and rushed over to the couch. "What? Crystal Gems? The Mask?"

The recorded footage of Garnet fighting Terry was shown on the television.

"The Mask!" Kellaway exclaimed. He then thought. "Beach City... that's not too far away from Edge City. Doyle, tomorrow we'll be taking that road trip I told you about."


	4. The Masked Gem

**Steven Universe meets The Mask  
>Chapter 4:<strong> The Masked Gem

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City Exterior<strong>

At evening, a parole car drove past a sign reading "Welcome to Beach City". Inside was Kellaway at the wheel, and Doyle asleep in the passenger's seat.

"That took long enough." Kellaway muttered to himself. He then glanced at a file in his hands that had profiles of the Crystal Gems. "Now I gotta find these freaks if I want to find that mask."

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City<strong>

Steven was holding onto Pearl's arm and pulling her through the city. She was still orange from the last night, so she was resilient to go out in public.

"C'mon, Pearl, you look fine!" Steven said. "No one's even going to recognize you."

Pearl sighed and said "All right, Steven. If you're really sure on that-"

Just then, Connie walked by. "Hey, guys." she greeted. She then looked at Pearl. "Pearl, why are you orange?"

Steven turned to Pearl. "Well, uh, Connie knows you." he attempted to reassure. "I mean, she's probably the only one?"

"Hey, isn't that one of those Crystal Gems?" a person off-screen asked.

"Yeah, but I though she was white, not orange." another off-screen person answered.

Just like that, more and more off-screen questions were heard. "Why's that Gem look like a carrot?" and "Is that Pearl?", just to name a few. After the questions died down, Pearl just covered her face in embarrassment.

"...Sorry." Connie said.

Not too far away, the parole car from earlier was driving down the streets. Kellaway turned and saw the three of them, then looked at his files and recognized Steven and Pearl from the profiles. He then parked the car in front of them, with the passenger's seat facing them.

"Get up, Doyle!" Kellaway said to his partner as he exited the vehicle.

Doyle stretched and yawned. "I'd like blueberry pancakes for breakfast..." he then remembered he was in the car. "Oh, right."

Kellaway came around to the other side of the car and stood in front of the three of them. "Police! We're-" Just then, Doyle opened the door and hit Kellaway, knocking him over onto the ground. "DOYLE!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" Doyle said as he got out.

The three just stared at them. "Can... we help you, sir?" Pearl asked, still unsure what was going on.

Doyle helped Kellaway back to his feet, and Kellaway pulled out his badge. "Mitch Kellaway, Edge City Police. Are you these Crystal Gem people we've heard of?"

"...Yes, why?" Pearl asked.

"We've got some info that you have a magic artifact known as the Mask of Loki." he explained. "We're here to retrieve it before it falls into wrong hands."

"Could you describe it?" she said.

"Uh... it's a wooden mask..." Kellaway began. "It turns anyone who wears it into a green-faced lunatic..."

Pearl then stopped him there. "Yeah, we have it."

"Green? You mean like the guy that was fighting Garnet on the news?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Steven replied.

"Cool!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Temple<strong>

The sun was just about to set. Inside, Amethyst was just staring at the Mask, which was held up by a stand.

"Man, even when she looks like a carrot she's so bossy." Amethyst complained. "She doesn't even know if that thing works on Gems!" Amethyst then cracked a smile on her face. "Only one way to find out!"

Amethyst picked up the Mask and was about to put it on - but what if it DID effect Gems? Then she'd be in serious trouble for putting it on. She then looked around and saw Garnet laying on the couch, still resting from her mission. Amethyst cracked a grin again. "Well, she told ME not to put it on." she said. "Not that I couldn't put it on someone else!"

Amethyst sneaked over to Garnet as quietly as possible. She then slowly took off her shades and lifted the Mask up to her face - which was when she woke up and noticed Amethyst.

"What are you doing?" Garnet sternly asked.

Amethyst freaked out and dropped the Mask right on Garnet's face, and nothing happened. Though little did she know it was only because it wasn't time for the Mask to work. "Uh... hey, Garnet! I was just... I... well, you know..." she said nervously. "That's a... that's a good look for you!"

Garnet stood up and snatched her shades out of Amethyst's hand. "Amethyst, I thought we agreed this isn't a toy-" she scolded as she tried to take the Mask off. However, the Mask suddenly latched onto her face and began molding itself around her. Now Amethyst was even more freaked out, and Garnet felt a surge of pain flowing through her, and let out a scream.

Garnet reached for the Mask and tried to pull it off, but just like with Terry, it became rubbery and simply snapped back into place. "Amethyst!" Garnet said as she was struggling with it. "What... is this thing doing to-" She suddenly started spinning around the room like a tornado. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Amethyst ducked for cover as Garnet spun right for her. The spinning stopped, and Amethyst looked up and saw Garnet, completely transformed. She was now wearing a purple and red night dress, long black evening gloves, and had long, flowing hair.

"G-Garnet?" Amethyst asked. "You okay?"

"Hon, I'm better than okay." Garnet said, now sounding like a sassy black woman. She then turned and revealed her face to be a lime green color, and all three of her eyes had light purple eye shadow. "I'm ssssssmokin'!" She then picked up her shades and spun them in her fingertips, somehow turning them into fancier shades that revealed her third eye, and put them on.

All Amethyst could say is, "Oh no..."

Meanwhile, outside, the parole car had pulled up to the temple. Pearl and Steven were in the back seat. "There it is, officer." Pearl said.

"That's you're home sweet home?" Doyle asked. "It's a real fancy looking place!"

"Thank you." Pearl repied.

"Yeah, well, we're not here to do a house tour. We're here to get that Mask before something bad happens." Kellaway said as he got out.

"Like what?" Steven asked.

"Like if one of you Gems put it on." he said, not noticing Garnet coming out of the door with her new appearance. "It's already chaotic in the hands of a human, I don't want to-" he then noticed the three of them and Doyle staring in shock at something. "...What?"

"Hello, universe!" Garnet shouted. Kellaway turned and saw her. Likewise, Garnet saw him, and her third eye suddenly became a red heart. "A MAN!" she shouted, then sped down and grabbed Kellaway by his coat.

"What the-? Ma'am, stop this-" Kellaway said before he was dragged inside the temple by Garnet, who placed a "No Vacancy" sign on the door knob.

"...What just happened?" Steven asked.

"Garnet put the Mask on..." Pearl said. "Garnet put it on! SHE PUT IT ON! Why would she-"

Suddenly, Amethyst was kicked out through the door. "GIVE US SOME PRIVACY, GIRL!" Garnet shouted as she landed into the sand.

Amethyst got up and saw the four of them looking down at her, with Pearl's expression becoming angry when she put two and two together. "Amethyst..."

"Uh... it wasn't me!" Amethyst said. "It was... the... the one-armed man!"

Meanwhile, inside, Garnet had Kellaway on the couch, sitting on his lap and pressing him back into the couch. Kellaway tried to get up, but found she was exceptionally strong. "Ma'am... this is a... a federal offense!" he said as he struggled with her. "I can have you behind-"

"You need to learn to relax, handsome." she said as she placed a finger on his lips. "And I know the perfect way."

"Garnet, open this door!" Pearl could be heard from outside.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he got an arm free and tried to shove her away.

Garnet however spun around and now had Kellaway laying on the couch, with her sitting on top of him in now a rather... revealing... outfit. "Actions are stronger than words, hon!"

Just before anything too serious could happen, though, the door finally opened and the five came in. "Garnet, you have to take-" Pearl began before she saw Garnet's outfit and blushed heavily, covering Steven's eyes. "OH MY GOSH!"

Garnet then spun off the couch and back into her usual attire. "Love to stay and chat girlfriend, but tonight's my night on the town!" she said before she sped off past them.

"Garnet, wait! GARNET!" Pearl called as she watched Garnet spin away toward Beach City. She then gave a sharp glare at Amethyst. "I cannot trust you with ANYTHING, can I?"

"Hey!" Amethyst began in an attempt to counter. "...It looked good on her!"

"Guys, we gotta find her!" Steven said, getting in between the two. "I don't wanna know what'll happen if Garnet's the Mask!"

Kellaway then groaned and sat up on the couch, his face covered in lipstick marks. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his coat and wiped them away. "Just what I needed tonight..." he grumbled to himself. "Where is she?"

"She just ran off into the city." Pearl said.

"Fine then." he said as he began to leave. "Doyle, come on. We're on patrol."

Just then, Steven stepped in front of him. "Wait! You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm only after that mask." Kellaway said. "I won't get a scratch on her."

"Promise?"

"Sure. Let's move, Doyle."

"Should we also keep an eye out for this one-armed man?" Doyle asked, which made Amethyst chuckle. "What?"

Kellaway just grabbed Doyle by his sleeve and dragged him away. The two of them left and entered the car, then drove off in search of her.

"In my defense, you said _I_ couldn't put it on." Amethyst said.

"I thought that would have implied-" Pearl said, looking like she wanted to strangle her, but calmed herself down and stopped. "We can argue later. Right now Steven is right. We have to find her and get that thing off of her."


End file.
